Empire of Solitude
"Per Aquam et Ignem" - Through Water and Fire The Empire of Solitude was a large, well-known empire during the recent three years on the server, It has at some point controlled the following factions ; CelticWarriors, Valcry, SolitudeMilitary, Rorikstead, RomeXII and RomanCenturians. '''The faction is the oldest faction to still be alive to date. History Solitude began 27th August 2012 by three people, all agreeing to have the same power, as one person needed to be the "leader" markkevin16 (now Alereax_Marcas) took that position, keevbear and lidbid would be the only two people high enough as a faction leader. Upon creation, a constitution was written, when the minecraft update for books and quills arrived it was written in a book on the server, the book has yet to be found. PvP Period. The first house was built 110 Blocks from /warp eastgate2 and the ruins of which can still be seen to this day. In December 2012, The house was attacked and destroyed by Zefellas and Quanix. The faction then moved to a minecamp being set up by jaffacake101 and keevbear - previous members/allys - for the new faction of ''CelticWarriors. The members then started making a small camp and started the building of a skybase and eventually moved in. as the faction wasn't attacked for a large period of time, the faction was able to grow and create a large skybase enough to hold the members of the faction. Eventually on the 25th of February 2013, the faction became peaceful. Peaceful Period. On 25th February 2013, the faction changed over to peaceful status and resurrected two towers named ''The Twin Towers and a statue of the three leaders to commemorate the becoming of peaceful status. the statues' name was; ''Memoriale Pacis. ''The faction set up ports, farms and mines and became a prosperous nation through trade. The faction eventually had 34 members living in the two towers and the lands around it. Second PvP Period. a problem inside the faction made the faction revert to PvP starting the second PvP period, the faction suffered greatly and both towers and the 'Memoriale Pacis' were destroyed. The faction then moved to a building far from Eastgate called 'The Guild Hall'. The faction lived fine and picked itself back up but then in August 2013, Treachary within the faction, led to the destruction of the Guild Hall. The members moved away becoming nomadic, they later set up on an island but were once again attacked. Second Peaceful Period. On 15th November 2013, the faction got its peaceful status back and started to grow again. On 6th February 2014, Adventurers inside the faction, found the old Guild Hall and work started on rebuilding it, Work finished April and the faction moved back in in May. They established the village below the Castle called Loch Gorman (Gormans Lake) Join of Empires. In September 2014, the Empire of Canadia bought the Empire of Solitude for 27,300 Denarii. Loch Gorman and the Guild Hall became one city Called Solitude and was and still is the second largest city in Canadia. Solitude became an Autonomous state of Solitude in October, and was able to govern itself and its' people. Solitude became part of the ESBU as a seperate state from Canadia named 'SolitudeSection'. It still has an office in the IMF building in Vienna. Imperial Ruling System The faction comprised of three main leaders one having a title of Leader, the other two having the title of Consul. Consuls Consuls had the same power as the leader of the faction. There is no difference between leaders and Consuls apart from the number of * Leaders = ** Consuls = * Praetors Praetors were given control of making sure other factions within the Solitudean Empire were happy. Quaestors Quaestors were given control of making sure govenors did their job. Govenors Govenors were in-charge of Villages, Towns and Cities inside the faction and the Empire. Legates Legates were in charge of the military during PvP times, during peaceful times the military still existed as a peacekeeping force. Culture While the server is mainly English and most factions have little or no culture, The Solitudean Empire was an exception, with it's main language being Irish, it did have English as a secondary language, people inside the empire from different countries were encouraged to bring their cultures into the game and thus the Empire making a larger brewing pot for ideas. Language It's language of Irish is mainly used on signs in the older parts of all bases, The langauge is used most within the Guild Hall. Traditions Notable traditions and celebrations include: *Founding day : 27th August. This is the day the faction celebrates it's founding in 2012. *Diem ad Pacam : 25th February. Celebrates the coming of the first peaceful period. *Lá na Síochána : 15th November. Celebrates the coming of the second peaceful period. *Samhain : 31st October. Celebrates Hallowe'en, commemorating old members. Motto & Creed the faction motto is and always has been '''Per Aquam et Ignem Flag The flag of the Empire has a meaning, The red stands for "Power", the white stands for "Peace" and the Laurel Wreath stands for "Victory", "Respect" and "Empire". Law Law in the Empire was strict but was free enough to allow people to be happy whilst be able to do their job. Permits The law required you to have permits to do certain things. For example, you needed a permit to ; *Build *Brew *Mine *Sell *Vote Strict ruling anyone who stepped out of line had to appear before a court comprising of the leader, two Praetors, and the Govenor of the city the person lived in, If found guilty there was multiple punishments that depended on the severity of the crime ; *Verbal Warning *Fines (100 Denarii - 5000 Denarii) *Confiscation of items *Eviction *Banishing from faction Present Solitude now lives as a powerful city within the Canadian-Solitudean Empire. It currently is in control of the Empire and has launched a repair effort in Gallifrey after the October 4th Motrivia Attacks '''and hopes to build itself and Canadia back to what they used to be. Currently repairing : Housing in the inner city. It has started major recruiting efforts to help both empires back up and has encouraged members of the Canadia-Solitude Empire to build outside the city establishing farms, mines and sawmills in the Sacadoria Project. Notable People *markkevin16 (Alereax_Marcas): Leader of the Solitudean Empire and current leader of the '''Canadian-Solitudean Empire. *keevbear : Old Consul of the Solitudean Empire and Current King of Alinor. *lidbid : Old Consul of the Solitudean Empire and Current Govenor of Solitude. * shanereaction75 : Head of the '''SolitudeMilitary '''and old Praetor. Records Oldest Alive Faction Solitude is the oldest faction still alive, now inside Canadia. Founded 27th August 2012. Was the servers 23rd Faction. Gallery Category:Factions